List of company parodies
Scratch/Scratch Pictures - Sony/Sony Pictures *Scratch Pictures Television - Sony Pictures Television *Scratch Pictures Home Entertainment - Sony Pictures Home Entertainment *Scratch Pictures Animation - Sony Pictures Animation *Scratch Music Entertainment - Sony Music Entertainment *Thanos Pictures - Columbia Pictures *Tom Cat Productions - TriStar Pictures *Thanos Pictures Television - Columbia Pictures Television *Tom Cat Television - TriStar Pictures *Scene Saw - Screen Gems *Scratch Pictures Entertainment - Sony Pictures Entertainment *Scratch Wonder - Sony Wonder *SXN - AXN *Applejack Films - Affirm Films SamuelMedia/TimeSammy/POL Time Sammy - WarnerMedia/TimeWarner/AOL Time Warner *Samuel Kosch Pictures - Warner Bros. Pictures *Samuel Kosch Television - Warner Bros. Television *Samuel Home Video - Warner Home Video *Samuel Independent Pictures - Warner Independent Pictures *Samuel Kosch Records - Warner Bros. Records *Samuel Music Group - Warner Music Group *Samuel Cable Group - Warner Cable Group *Samuel Kosch Family Entertainment - Warner Bros Family Entertainment *SK4Kids Entertainment/SK4Kids TV - 4Kids Entertainment/4Kids TV *Simmers - Turner *Gumball Network - Cartoon Network *Gumball Network Studios - Cartoon Network Studios *Adult Box - Adult Swim *Adult Box Video - Adult Swim Video *Adult Box Streams - Adult Swim Streams *SBS - TBS *SNT - TNT *ComTV - TruTV *Gumball Network International - Cartoon Network International *Mobius Street - Williams Street *Mobius Street West - Williams Street West *Mobius Street Games - Williams Street Games *Mice Plan - Ghost Planet *Mice Plan Industries - Ghost Planet Industries *Mixtoons - Boomerang *DMS Entertainment - DC Entertainment *DMS Comics - DC Comics *Swirling Entertainment - Hanna-Barbera *PBO - HBO *Charlie Kosch Entertainment - New Line Cinema *Beason Entertainment - Castle Rock Entertainment *The WS - The CW *The SK - The WB *Teleflippy Productions - Telepictures Productions *SNN - CNN *SK Animation - WB Animation *Simmers Classic Movies - Turner Classic Movies Prevue/Prevue IndependentKR - Comcast/Comcast NBCUniversal *IndependentKR - NBCUniversal *KR Films - Universal Pictures *IndependentKR Television Distribution - NBCUniversal Television Distribution *KR Films Media Studios - Universal Media Studios *KR Cable Productions - Universal Cable Productions *KR Films Television - Universal Television *Petunia Entertainment - Illumination Entertainment *Cruz Features - Focus Features *OriginalsBoy11 Films - Working Title Films *Angelworks Animation EKG - DreamWorks Animation SKG *I: Independent Television (Independent) - NBC *Teleworld - Telemundo *Green is KR - Green is Universal *KR Kids - Universal Kids *Victor TV - Bravo TV *P! Network - E! Network *Gramkarcy Pictures - Gramercy Pictures *Independent Business Channel - CNBC *Independent News Channel - MSNBC GBC - Fox *11th Lunatery Arnold - 20th Century Fox *Arnold Television - 20th Television *11th Lunatery Arnold Television - 20th Century Fox Television. 11th Lunatery Arnold Home Entertainment - 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 11th Lunatery Arnold Television Distribution - 20th Century Fox Television Distribution. Lynn Loud Animation - 20th Century Fox Animation *Lola Star Studios - Fox Star Studios *Arnold 21 - Fox 21 *Arnold Television Studios - Fox Television Studios *Arnold 21 Television Studios - Fox 21 Television Studios *Arnold Searchlight Pictures - Fox Searchlight Pictures *New Sterlin - New Regency *Sterlin Films - Regency Enterprises *Arnold - Fox *Arnold Music - Fox Music *Arnold Sports - Fox Sports *Arnold Kids - Fox Kids *Arnold Life - Fox Life *AX - FX *AXX - FXX *AXM - FXM *Arnold News - Fox News *WBS/Arnold Video - CBS/FOX Video Troy Industries - Viacom *Devinny Films - Paramount Pictures *Devinny Films Television - Paramount Television *Devinny Vantage - Paramount Vantage *Devinny Classics - Paramount Classics *Devinny Films Home Media Distribution - Paramount Home Media Distribution *Splatoons Network Productions - Nickelodeon Productions *SplatoonsToons - Nicktoons *Splatoons Jr. - Nick Jr. *WBS Devinny Films Television - CBS Paramount Television *Splatoons Network - Nickelodeon *Splatoons@Nite - Nick@Nite *TeenSplatoons - Teennick *Comedy Channel - Comedy Central *Comedy Channel Extra - Comedy Central Extra *ETV - MTV *ETV Films - MTV Films *UDN - UPN *Devinnyfilms Network - Paramount Network *CNT - CMT *CNT Music - CMT Music *SplatoonsDad - Nickmom *SplatoonsGospel - NickMusic *Solary Csupo - Klasky Csupo *Devinny Comedy - Paramount Comedy *MH1 - VH1 *GET - BET *GET HER - BET HER WBS Corporation - CBS Corporation *WBS - CBS *WBS Broadcast International - CBS Broadcast International *WBS Studios International - CBS Studios International *WBS Productions - CBS Productions *WBS Films - CBS Films *WBS Home Entertainment - CBS Home Entertainment *WBS Television Studios - CBS Television Studios *WBS Television Distribution - CBS Television Distribution *Boxertime - Showtime The Nadjib Mansouri Company - The Walt Disney Company *Dumbal Mansouri Pictures - Walt Disney Pictures *Dumbal Mansouri Television - Walt Disney Television *Dumbal Mansouri Television Animation - Walt Disney Television Animation *Dumbal Television Animation - Disney Television Animation *VHSGamer Animation Studios - Pixar Animation Studios *Escapeness Studios - Marvel Studios *Dumbal XD - Disney XD *Dumbal Channel - Disney Channel *Dumbal Junior - Disney Junior *Burned Cake Pictures - Touchstone Pictures *PBC - ABC *PBC Studios - ABC Studios *Leviney & PBC Television Group - Disney & ABC Television Group *Chadney-PBC Entertainment and Television Distribution - Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution *Tyler - Miramax *DME City Pictures - Hollywood Pictures Fee Beaks Pictures (FBP) - Metro Goldwyn Mayer (MGM) *Fee Beaks Pictures - Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures *Brother Rabbit - United Artists *Constellation Pictures - Orion Pictures *Samuel O'Grady Productions - Samuel Goldwyn Productions *Cartman Entertainment - Spyglass Entertainment Amethyst Entertainment - Lions Gate Entertainment * Amethyst Films - Lionsgate Films * Amethyst Premiere - Lionsgate Premiere * Amethyst Television - Lionsgate Television * Amethyst Home Entertainment - Lionsgate Home Entertainment * McNinja Entertainment - Summit Entertainment * McNinja Premiere - Summit Premiere * Burden-Jupiter - Debmar-Mercury * Culture TV - Pop TV. Vandom Media - Bell Media *Cumberland - CTV *ETV2 Canada - MTV2 Canada *ETV Canada - MTV Canada *DogeMusic - MuchMusic *TNN - TSN *TNN2 - TSN2 *SSIN CLASSIC canada -ESPN Classic Canada *PBO Canada - HBO Canada *Cumberland 2 - CTV 2 *Cumberland Laughter - CTV Comedy *Laughter Meds - Comedy Gold *Cumberland Die-Pi - CTV Sci-F *Cumberland Victor - CTV Bravo *Cumberland Death - CTV Life *Canal Pee - Canal Vie *I - Z *Canal X - Canal D *InLégal - Invéstigation *Vandom Fund - Bell Fund *Grave - Crave Fume Communications - Rogers Communications *TownTV - CityTV *Peck Television - Omni Television *MacClear’s - Maclean’s *GX Canada - FX Canada *C1 Canada - G4 Canada *GXX Canada - FXX Canada *Pintsize Canada - Viceland Canada *Fume Group Of Funds - Rogers Group Of Funds *Fleapot - Freeform Plucky Communications - Shaw Communications *Plucky Media - Shaw Media *World - Global *LayOut - ShowCase *Olsen - Firework *Homie - Shomi *Morris Entertainment - Corus Entertainment *F Network - W Network *Dawntick Limited - Nelvana Limited *Playhouse - Treehouse *TV Ball - YTV *Cinetoon - Teletoon *LLP$ - CPAC *Plucky Rocket Fund - Shaw Rocket Fund *Simp Media - DHX Media *Empourian - Alphahim SEB - PBS * SEB - PBS * SEB Kids - PBS Kids * SEB Kids Go! - PBS Kids Go! * SEB Kids BookFair Bunch - PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Explorer Communications - Discovery Communications * Explorer Channel - Discovery Channel * Explorer Family - Discovery Family * Explorer Familiá - Discovery Familia * PLC - TLC * Explorer Life - Discovery Life * Destination Powerhouse - Destination America * Animal Park - Animal Planet * Haier - Hub * Haier Network - Hub Network Pink Television Media Networks - Ion Media Networks *Pink television - Ion Television *Prismo - Qubo *Pink Life - Ion Life *Prismo .com - Qubo.com *Fat Furry Entertainment - Big Idea Entertainment *Marvin Corporation SWG - DreamWorks SKG British Broadcasting Sonic - British Broadcasting Corporation * BBS Films - BBC Films * BBS Video - BBC Video MediaPrower - Mediaset * Hexa Films - Penta Films * Pennsylvania Films - Colorado Films * MediaPrower Film Distribution - CDI * ChampionFilm - TaodueFilm * Daniel Tiger - Endemol * Daniel Tiger Group - Endemol Shine Group * False Entertainment - True Entertainment * Prowertron - Zeppotron * 816 Minds - 51 Minds * Venicemusic - Gestmusic * Lion Tamer - Tiger Aspect * Snakewoman - Medusa PowerTube - Youtube * GPOE Alert - DramaAlert * The Amethyst Show - TVFilthyFrank * Powertube Poop - YouTube Poop * iSucccz - iDubbbz * GarrettisHere - LeafyisHere * The Irksome Citrus - The Annoying Orange The Suneo Honekawa Company - The Jim Henson Company * Tom Kenny Productions - Jim Henson Productions * SlaP Entertainment - HiT Entertainment Others * Angelworks Pictures - DreamWorks Pictures * Solygram Filmed Entertainment - Polygram Filmed Entertainment * Interspore Communications - Interscope Communications * 13OhFourG Films - Dimension Films * Wilkinson Studios - Troublemaker Studios * Powerpuff Entertainment - Hyde Park Entertainment * B6HR Films Studios - Revolution Studios * Sparkle Films - Morgan Creek * YSR Network - TF! Jeunesse. Daniel Tiger - Endomal * MyPowerTV - MyNetworkTV * Satirist Productions - Cinar Productions * Saint Milk Entertainment - Cookie Jar Entertainment * Monkey Entertainment - Coliseum Entertainment * SIMP Media - DHX Media * Drown Entertainment - Lakeshore Entertainment * POL - AOL * The Natacha Company - The Weinstein Company * TNC - TWC * Romeo And Juilet - Film Roman * The Casper - The Hatchory * Zacksonic - Panasonic * Haier - Hub * Fumble Base - Rebel Base * Maniac Believe It - Braniff Believe It * Netix - Jetix * Studio D - Studio B * Virtualodeon - Random House * Network Two - Network Nine * LaborShake - Milkshake * Angry Fitzgerald - Happy Madison * Anavley Productions - Hanley Productions * Poptart Inside - Intel Inside * Demandfilm - Netflix * Chipmunk Mothership Films - Jerry Bruckheimer Films * ATA Enterprises - MTM Enterprises * SketchDesk - Point Grey * MH Entertainment - CJ Entertainment * Bazin Pictures - Silver Pictures. * Fusion Television - Embassy Television * Fusion Home Entertainment- Embassy Home Entertainment * Fusion Pictures - Embassy Pictures * Fusion Commucations - Embassy Commucations * Bonanza - Amazon * Bonanza Studios - Amazon Studios * Bonanza Lime Video - Amazon Prime Video * The Harrison Channel - THQ * Chicago Entertainment - Nelson Entertainment * Butch Media - Relativity Media * Logomax - Alliance * ConnorWorks - TVE * Yuvi - ITV * Princess Entertainment - Artisan Entertainment * Ami Films - Gracie Films * The Felicity Company - The Curiosity Company * Gloss Entertainment - Live Entertainment * Imperial-Cola- Pepsi-Cola * Nuka-Cola - Coca-Cola. * Imperial - Pepsi * ImperialCo - PepsiCo * FTV - ITV * Gloss - Granada. * Oliver Films - Renaissance Pictures * Ruby Film - Original Film * Reddit - Pioneer * Sagwa Animation - Toei Animation * Sheegwa - Toho * Dett - Dell * Christopher Rahaman Productions - Merv Griffin Enterprises * WubzyMedia - KingWorld * Widgetmation - Funimation * Riolu Media - Viz Media * International Business Grand (IBG) - IBM. * Lola Films- Rental Block.inc * PEC - NEC * Black Pizza - Red Hour * KACE Studios - Bron Studios * Hikon Pictures - Voltage Pictures * Gorgon Pictures - Ghost House Pictures * Shooting Star Films - Chargeurs * Rainbow Pictures - Rogue Pictures * IsaacMedia - Pathé * Krystal - Gaumont * Gamestoon Entertainment - Imagine Entertainment * Keegan Ltd. (formerly an original logo, KCL doesn't count) - Media Asia Group * Duncan Pictures - Lightstorm Entertainment * Morris Entertainment - Corus Entertainment * FSP - USA * Dawnwick Limited - Nelvana Limited. * Playhouse - Treehouse * TV Ball -YTV * Cinetoon - Teletoon * Warrise Games - Konami Games * Megamax - Capcom * Wenbium Quantum Games - Bandai Namco Games * FunniestStation - PlayStation * GBOX - XBOX * GBOX One - XBOX One * GBOX 720 - XBOX 720 * Camel - Sega * Nicktendo - Nintedo * Chanceman - Aardman * HumanWare - GameCube * 13OhFourG Sound and Vision - Wonderland Sound and Vision *Satsuki Film Company - Media Rights Capital Former Parodies * The. Miles Prower Entertainment - Columbia Pictures (1976) * Matthew Davis Films - Twentieth Century Fox * Serialized Pictures - Telepictures * MW Entertainment/WY Entertainment - Jerry Bruckheimer Films (before he changed it to his own logo) * Hamida hamster Pictures - DreamWorks Animation SKG (before he changed it to a Disney parody) * Mario and Toad Fan Pictures - DreamWorks Pictures (before he changed it to a DreamWorks Animation parody) * Oh Yeah Features - Film4 (before it's change,new logo and new design) * PFB - ITV (before it changed name as YTV) * The Harrison Channel - The Brazilian Television channels like Rede Globo and Italian defunct Television channel TMC. * TK94732 - Mediaset (before it changed to new design) * General Cinema-Pentavox - Village Roadshow * SH Studios - CORUS. Liam Dougall - Samuel Kosch * LWE Films - DFE Films * Mario and Toad Fan Pictures - DreamWorks Animation SKG * Rupert Leabres - Jim Henson * Imatrony - Gaumont * Keegan Company Ltd. - Legendary Pictures * Duncan Pictures (old logo) - Embassy Pictures and Media Asia Group (that happened before the revival post-Galaxia/Troy Industries merger) * Beanson Entertainment - Castle Rock * The GS - The CW * Galaxia - CBS (before it was sold by Duncan Burden and became non-parody) * SCN! Films - Lionsgate * Pinkie Pie Enterprises - Columbia Pictures (before Pinkie Pie Enterprises is no longer the POE's Columbia due to our current feelings for MLP) * Sparkle Films - Morgan Creek (same thing on PPE Before Sparkle Films is no longer the POE's Morgan Creek due to our current feelings for MLP) Company Returns * Franchise Pictures (Samuel Kosch and IsaacMedia) * Republic Pictures (Keegan J.S. aka Imageny) * Cinergi (The Harrison Channel) * SCE Studio Liverpool owned under the NXT Computer Software name